


The Most Unlikely of Meetings

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and the Reader, a model, are connected by a case. A year after the case ends, the reader brings Spencer and his team to Coachella.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unlikely of Meetings

Nearly a year ago, a friend of yours in the modeling industry was stalked by an obsessive fan. He had been killing those close to her. Anyone who was a threat to him. Anyone who he felt was a threat to her or her career - no one was safe. You were a target as well, considering Holly was one of your best friends. Thankfully, you had both escaped the case relatively unharmed due to the brilliant work of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit.

As you scanned the vast audience looking for your boyfriend and his friends, your mind flashed back to the year before, lingering on the lanky, dorky doctor’s face as he walked through the door of the interrogation room. His hair was a shade of brown in between dirty blonde and chocolate, with eyes that matched. As he met your gaze, his face flushed and he pulled at his sweater vest, trying as best he could to keep his composure. After a short interrogation, he had insisted on putting you in protective custody, given how close you were to Holly. You tried to fight it, but he wasn’t having it. The case eventually came to a close a couple of days later, after unfortunately losing another close friend of yours and Holly’s.

You were a complete mess, but the youngest agent seemed determined to make sure you were okay before they went back to Quantico - and during that short exchange, you had been bold enough to ask for his number. You prefaced the question by saying you knew how busy both of your careers were at the moment, but you wanted to get to know him. Over the next three months, you got to know each other through texts and Skype and then he had asked you on a real date, considering you were going to be close to Virginia.

Flash forward another nine months, and you and Spencer were happily dating, but you had yet to meet his friends, so you’d invited the whole group of them to Coachella. It was a bit difficult getting so many tickets, but you suspected the notoriety from last year’s debacle upped your status in the industry - so you were able to get Spencer and his friends into one of the biggest arts and music festivals of the year. You know the saying, “No publicity is bad publicity.” Yea, you weren’t so sure.

“Hey, bae!” you heard from behind you. Holly was here. She wanted to make sure the good doctor was good enough for her best friend. You already knew she approved.

Just as she released you from what could only be described as a bear hug, you saw your boyfriend’s super wavy hair coast over the rest of the crowd. You ran toward him, jumping up and wrapping your arms and legs around him, practically tipping him over. You kissed him before jumping off, “Hi, honey! How are you?”

He returned your passion with a wide grin. “I’m a little uncomfortable, Y/N,” he said pulling at his shirt again, like he had that day last year, “I’m probably the last person that should be at a place like this. I’m definitely not cool enough.”

“Nonsense, Spence,” you said grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. “Your looks make you fit right in. I can already see ladies looking your way.” At that point, you might have pinched his butt. Just maybe.

“Really?” he asked, grinning wide, secretly a fan of your public displays of affection.

You snorted. “Yup. This butt is mine.”

He turned you to face his friends and placed his hands around your waist. “I guess I’ll fake it until I feel comfortable then,” he laughed. “Until then, I’d like you to meet my friends.”

One by one, his teammates introduced themselves. Penelope was sporting what were seemingly all the colors of the rainbow and was looking around like a kid on Christmas morning. Everyone around her was staring at her eccentric outfit, but she couldn’t give any fucks - it was amazing. JJ was wearing a loose, flowing white dress and tan sandals and Emily was dressed in a red top that accentuated her hair and striking eyes. The boys, Rossi, Aaron and Derek, were each decked out in jeans and a t-shirt; Derek in a tight-fitting navy tee, Rossi in an old Beatles t-shirt (he honestly looked the most comfortable out of everyone) and Aaron wearing a Pearl Jam t-shirt. You could definitely see yourself being friends with Spence’s friends. 

“You know guys,” Spencer started, in a way that indicated a fact or statistic was about to burst forth, “Coachella was actually started because of a dispute between Pearl Jam and Ticketmaster. Pearl Jam felt that Ticketmaster was gouging the fans and the artists, so they decided to pursue another avenue for their tour. It became so popular, it expanded and became this. Nearly half a million people attend every year now.”

You just beamed at him. Some people were put off by his ramblings, but you found it endearing, “I did know that, Spence. And judging by Aaron’s t-shirt, he might know too.”

“So where are we going first?” Penelope practically screamed. “The Coachella Stage, the Outdoor Theatre, the Gobi Tent, the Mojave tent or the Sahara tent?”

You couldn’t help laughing at her fervor, and the rest of team joined you, “I thought you’d never been before, Penelope?” You raised on eyebrow in her direction and she continued, “Yea, but this is where all the cool people are and I’ve always wanted to go!”

Well, between today and tomorrow I’ve got a ton on performances lined up,” you said excitedly, trying to be heard by his friends over the frenzy of the crowd. “I got us all tickets to see Zedd and Kesha, The Chainsmokers, Of Monsters and Men, Halsey and Guns N’ Roses.”

At the mention of Guns N’ Roses, you heard Rossi from the back, “Oh, thank god, someone I recognize!” 

Derek laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “See there’s something for everyone, old man.”

Rossi cut his eyes at Derek in the most loving, yet if-you-say-that-again-I’ll-kill-you voice. “Watch it, kid.” 

You placed yourself behind Spencer, wrapping your hands around his midsection. He seemed to be relaxing a bit. While Coachella was sometimes known for drama, drugs and celebrity mishaps, you weren’t here for that. All you wanted was to have a great time, have a few drinks, see some cool performances and spend some time with your unlikely boyfriend, who’d come into your life in the most unlikely of ways.

“To the Mojave tent!” you shouted, jumping on Spencer’s back for a piggyback ride. “The Chainsmokers start in 45 minutes.”

Spencer led the way, with you on his back, but was practically run over by Penelope, who couldn’t contain her energy any longer.

You nuzzled your face into Spencer’s neck. This was going to be amazing.


End file.
